Green Lantern (Vol 5) 11
Synopsis for "The Revenge of Black Hand: Part 1" At Nok, the Members of the Indigo Tribe are releasing Sinestro from the Indigo Lantern Power Ring's influence. At the same time, Sinestro is having a vision of his time as a Green Lantern alongside Hal. As the process is finished, Hal tells Sinestro that the Indigo Tribe agreed to release him under his custody. He also says that Natromo has inverted the bond between their rings. Instead of Sinestro controlling Hal's ring, it's the other way around now. Annoyed, Sinestro asks about Black Hand. The group goes to where Black Hand was last seen; instead, they find a pile of black slime, the same matter of the Black Lantern Corps are made of. Seeing that the slime originated from a cliff, Hal and Sinestro believe that Black Hand tried to commit suicide to prevent the Indigo Lantern Power Ring from inducting him again. And now, Black Hand is back from the dead. Meanwhile on Earth, Black Hand has killed everyone on a Chinese restaurant, taking a bag of food with him. Walking towards a nearby graveyard, Black Hand reanimates his family's corpses. At Oa, the Guardians of the Universe track Sinestro's recent movements. Their map also detect a second ring near Sinestro. The Guardians of the Universe finally locate Sinestro in Korugar. Indigo-1 has teleported Hal and Sinestro to Korugar. She also says that Natromo and the Indigo Tribe will prepare to fight the Guardians of the Universe, believing they can be redeemed just like she was. Sinestro, however, does not share her faith. He warns Indigo-1 not to try to force him into the Indigo Tribe again, or he will kill every Member of the Indigo Tribe. Indigo-1 admits that it would be an interesting battle and leaves. Hal and Sinestro go into Korugar's sewers. Sinestro is ready to fight the Guardians of the Universe, but Hal believes they can be redeemed, taking Ganthet as an example. When Sinestro asks if Black Hand can be redeemed, Hal does not answer. At Earth, Black Hand has taken his undead family to his old house. There, he states that he will be turn everyone in the world into zombies. Everyone will be like him so that he doesn't have to be the "outsider" anymore. Sinestro takes Hal into a secret base he installed in Korugar's sewers. As they enter the base, Hal finds a picture of Sinestro and his wife Arin Sur. Hal says she was beautiful, but Sinestro destroys the picture. Then, Sinestro opens a vault that contains the Book of The Black. He had recovered the Book of The Black from Lyssa Drak. Sinestro opens the Book of The Black to find out more about the Guardians of the Universe's place, but the Book of The Black teleports him and Hal to Black Hand's home. Appearing in "The Revenge of Black Hand: Part 1" Featured Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Flashback and Main Story) *Sinestro (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Indigo Tribe **Natromo **Munk **Iroque **Kreaven **Slog The Slayer Villains *Black Hand Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe *David Hand (Resurrected) *Joseph Hand (Resurrected) *'Mother Hand' (Resurrected) *'Father Hand' (Resurrected) *Arin Sur (In Photograph Only) *Atrocitus (In a Vision) *John Stewart (In a Vision) *Kyle Rayner (In a Vision) *Manhunters (In Flashback and Vision) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) (In a Vision) Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Nok **Earth *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Black Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Battery *Book of The Black Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-11 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_11 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-revenge-of-black-hand-part-1/37-347165/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)